The generation of high-affinity antibodies with distinguished antigen specificity and extraordinary antigen complex stability is a major goal in diagnostic and therapeutic antibody development.
Regarding thermodynamic analyses of protein-protein interactions the prevailing technology is the calorimetric assay (Chaires, J. B., Ann. Rev. Biophys. 37 (2008) 135-51; Perozzo, R., et al., J. Recept. Signal Transduct. Res. 24 (1-2) (2004) 1-52; Li, L., et al., Chem. Biol. Drug Des. 71(6) (2008) 529-32; Liang, Y., Acta Biochim. Biophys. Sin. (Shanghai) 40(7) (2008) 565-76; Thielges, M. C., et al., Biochemistry 47(27) (2008) 7237-47). The required sample amount for a reaction calorimeter determination is high, such as an antibody concentration of at least 125 μg/ml and sample volumes of at least 150 μl. Furthermore reaction calorimetry requests high sample purity and does not tolerate any sample impurities or sample heterogeneity. Additionally the sample buffers directly influence the results of the determined thermodynamic parameters. Further, reaction calorimetry is solely able to resolve equilibrium thermodynamics.
Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) instrumentation (Roos, H., et al., J. Mol. Recognit. 11(1-6) (1998) 204-210; Van Regenmortel, M. H., et al., J. Mol. Recognit. 11(1-6) (1998) 163-167; Gunnarsson, K., Curr. Prot. Immunol. Chapter 18 (2001) Unit 18.6; Drake, A. W., et al., Anal. Biochem. 328(1) (2004) 35-43; Kikuchi, Y., et al., J. Biosci. Bioeng. 100(3) (2005) 311-7) allows the rapid determination of temperature-dependent kinetic profiles in a high throughput manner (see e.g. Canziani, G. A., et al., Anal. Biochem. 325 (2004) 301-307; Saefsten, P., et al., Anal. Biochem. 353 (2006) 181-190; Leonard, P., et al., J. Immunol. Methods 323 (2007) 172-9).
Wassaf, D., et al. (Anal. Biochem. 351 (2006) 241-253) report high-throughput affinity ranking of antibodies using surface plasmon resonance microarrays. A thermodynamic analysis of protein interactions with biosensor technology is reported in Roos, H., et al., J. Mol. Recognit. 11 (1998) 204-210.
Wark, K. L., et al. (Adv. Drug. Deliv. Rev. 58 (2006) 657-670) report technologies for the enhancement of antibody affinity. High-resolution characterization of antibody fragment/antigen interactions using BIAcore T100 is reported by Papalia, G. A., et al. in Anal. Biochem. 359 (2006) 112-119. Sagawa, T., et al. (Mol. Immunol. 39 (2003) 801-808) report thermodynamic and kinetic aspects of antibody evolution during the immune response to hapten. An overview of BIAcore systems and application is reported by Jason-Moller, L., et al. in Curr. Prot. Prot. Sci. (2006) page unit 19.13. Gelb, W., reports microcalorimetric methods for peptides studies (Proc. 4th Int. Peptide Sympos. (2007) page 1).